Entre Líneas
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Siempre creyó que las manos de Allen eran suaves./ Allena./ Esta historia participa en el Reto de Octubre-2018: "La vie en rose" del foro "La mansión Campbell"


**Pareja:** Allena.

 **Advertencias:** Fic en el cannon, pero no sé en qué parte, así que adivinen. Yo digo que esto Fluffy, pero no sé ustedes, estoy en sus manos.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en el Reto de Octubre-2018: "La vie en rose" del foro "La mansión Campbell"._

* * *

 _ **Entre líneas**_

* * *

Por alguna razón, ella siempre había creído que las manos de Allen eran suaves. No podía tener en su mente otra imagen, Allen era un hombre bueno, que tendía a cargar todo en su espalda y consolar almas desbaratadas; sus manos no podían ser de otra forma. Obviamente se equivocó.

Cuando logró sacarle los guantes de sus manos, ahí se dio cuenta de la peculiaridad. Allen las tenía resecas, duras y hasta mal cuidadas. Eran manos grandes de un hombre trabajador, eran manos lastimadas por la impericia de la vida. Manos sofocadas por el mal destino, en parte deformadas, y por otra dolorosamente duras.

Y pese a darse cuenta de eso, a Lenalee no le causaba mayor repudio tocarlo. Solía sacar los guantes de Allen, dibujar sus dedos desnudos y seguir las líneas de sus palmas. Preguntándose qué dirían estas de su vida. ¿También lo denominaban el "Destructor del Tiempo"? ¿O lo condenaban a una vida de esfuerzo solitario, donde nadie más podría suplir su lugar? A veces deseaba que el destino mal dibujado, le pidiera que solo sea feliz, que siga adelante, que vea que a su alrededor no había meramente soledad y destrucción que existía más, mucho más.

Pese a que nunca logró saber el significado de sus palmas, ella le susurraba las palabras cada que podía.

 _«Cuéntame más de ti Allen, no estás solo»._

 _«Allen, la misión no es en solitario, estoy aquí, ¿sabes?»._

 _«Allen, acompáñame, no hay por qué separarnos, está bien hacer esto juntos»._

La mirada de asombro que él ponía cada que ella decía eso; le dolía. Pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrada cada que se daba cuenta, que pese a oír, él no entendía. Siempre insistía en andar un camino de dolor solo. Ser un maldito mártir que vivía para otros. Odiaba su ojo, que le hacía ver almas en pena y creer que solo él podía entenderlas. Odiaba aquella manía que tenía de no contar nada…

De alguna manera, justo por esa actitud es que empezó a dedicar sus pensamientos a él. Le preocupaba como ningún otro, y quería protegerlo como jamás quiso con nadie. Cada caída de Allen solía lastimarla, cada manía de doloroso origen, le era motivo de insomnio. Ella siempre tenía ganas de tocar los cabellos que él odiaba, para decirle que no eran feos, que dejara de ocultarlos*. Ella siempre buscaba escusas para quitarle los guantes, agarrar sus manos y rastrear sus formas. Tenía predilección por aquella, que fue merecedora del don del Dios tirano. Allen siempre se ponía nervioso cuando lo hacía, y le parecía ridículamente tierno.

Amarlo había sido más natural que respirar, siquiera tuvo un momento de duro entendimiento cuando fue consciente. Le fue ufano, casi como si siempre hubiera sido un hecho. Y pese a que no dijo nada de sus sentimientos —no quería otra carga para él— un día se dio la suficiente fuerza como para agarrar sus manos, y no solo delinearlas, sino elevarlas y llevarla a sus labios. Para tan solo darles un suave beso de cariño.

—Son muy lindas, me gustan.

.

Y mientras las mariposas volaban; Allen tuvo aún más color en el rostro.

* * *

 **N/A:** Siempre he creído a Lenalee la dominante en la relación con Allen, en realidad la veo como la dominante en toda relación existente, jajaja.

Como sea, esto es lo más dulce que puedo hacer, y por esta ocasión me resultó inusitadamente fácil, lindo y hasta relajante. Muy seguramente no logre nada con esta historia, me ha salido en menos de una hora y solo por un impulso ya la estoy subiendo, así que… puede parecerles fatal. No me importa, quería escribir Allena y me di el gusto, jajaja.

PD: Tal vez… me pida un MariexMiranda, jajaja.


End file.
